A Two Tailed Second Choice
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: Amy has always been head over heels in love with Sonic. But what happened when she ticks him off too far and makes him do something that he wishes that he never did. Amy saddened by her favorite blue heroes actions; soon finds a bright light of hope with her two tailed fox friend, Tails. Strong themes and lemons. All characters belong to SEGA and the usual.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend In Need

**All characters belong to SEGA/Sonicteam an other legal stuff.**

 **A Two Tailed Second Choice**

 **Chapter 1: A Friend In Need**

"Come back here Sonic!" Shouted Amy as she ran after her favorite blue hero.

"Oh man, not this again." Said Sonic as he was running forward.

He looked back behind him to see the pink hedgehog running after him. As soon as he looked back in front of him he saw that there was a tree right in front of him. Unable to slow down in time, he ran into the tree. His head now in excruciating pain he started to loose his temper a bit as he started to kick the tree and curse under his breath. Amy finally caught up to him.

"Hey Sonic, you will never believe what I have. Two tickets to go and see James and Marry on ice. All the other young couples are going to see it." Said Amy in a very cheerful tone.

Sonic's head was throbbing in pain. He had finally had enough. He turned around with clenched fists and an an angry expression on his face. "Oh give it a rest Amy! I don't want to go to a stupid ice show.!" Sonic Shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sonic?" Said Amy as she tried to comprehend his current emotions.

"Amy, don't you know when enough is enough?! I do not like you, Ok! Why don't you get that through your head?! I don't like you!" Sonic shouted as he turned around and started to walk away. He had his hands on his hurt head from when he hit the tree.

"Sonic wait." Said Amy as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sonic finally couldn't take any more. With all his anger and all his strength, he turned around and pushed her. Amy fell backwards into a muddy puddle. The tickets that she had in her hands were were ruined. Both her and her clothes were wet and muddy. Slowly a couple of tears began to come out of her eyes. Sonic quickly came back to reality as soon as he realized what he did.

"Amy, oh man I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Said Sonic.

But Amy didn't listen. She just got up and ran away. As Sonic saw her run away he started to feel really bad. He may not have liked her in that way but, he still liked her as a friend.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Tails was out for a simple little walk through the forest. Whistling as he walked he suddenly heard something that sounded like crying. Tails making sure that it wasn't someone in trouble went to go investigate. Running through the forest pushing branches and shrubs out of the way, he eventually reached the source of the the crying. There sitting on a log was one of his long time friends, Amy Rose. She had her face in her hands while she was sobbing her eyes out. He also noticed that she was a bit dirty.

"Amy?" Said Tails calmly.

"I said leave me alone!" Shouted Amy as she picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of the noise.

"Ouch!" Shouted Tails as the rock made contact with his forehead.

Upon hearing that scream she realized that it wasn't Sonic. She turned to see Tails sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Oh no *sniff* Tails I *sniff* I'm sorry" said Amy as she ran up to him.

"It's ok Amy, accidents happen." Said Tails as he rubbed his. Amy then just went back to crying. She started hugging him and crying into his shoulder.

"I'm *sniff* sorry Tails" Cried Amy.

"Amy I said I was alright. What happened to you? Why are you here all by yourself crying?" Asked Tails as he started to patt her back.

"I was *sniff* Sonic was *sniff* I I I..." Amy tried to speak but, she just went right back to crying.

"Look Amy it's getting late and you are quite the distance away from your house. How about you come over to my house? I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened." Said Tails trying to comfort her.

"Oh *sniff* ok Tails" said Amy.

With that the two friends got up and started to travel to Tails house. The whole way there Amy was crying her eyes out. Tails was saddened to see her like this. For all of the years that he's known her, he has never seen her cry like this. Once they had reached his house he opened the door and lead her inside. He guided her over to his couch and let her sit down. As her went over to make the hot chocolate he grabbed a box of tissues out of one of the cabinets.

Once the hot chocolate was done he came back to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate and a box of tissues. Setting the mugs and the box on the coffee table she immediately grabbed some tissues to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. He sat down next to her and took a sip out of his mug. Amy's crying had soon started to come to an end. Amy grabbed her mug and took a quick sip before setting it back down on the coffee table. Tails then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, could you tell me what happened now?" Asked Tails.

Amy took a deep breath before she started to tell Tails what had happened. She went heavily into detail as she described the events that took place. As she told her story she went threw most of the tissue box. Once she had finished she went right back to crying. Tails was in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. He never thought that Sonic of all people would do something like that.

"Amy look, if you want then you can stay here tonight. How about you use my shower to get a little bit washed up?" Said Tails.

"Oh, ok." Said Amy. And with that Tails walked Amy down to his bathroom.

"Ok Amy, when you're done with your shower you can bring your clothes to my laundry room. Then once you're done with that, my guest room is the last door on the right." Said Tails.

Amy nodded her head as Tails turned around to exit the bathroom. Once Tails had left, Amy turned on the shower and proceeded to strip naked. Placing her dirty dress, panties, bra, gloves, and socks on the sink counter an her boots next to the toilet, she proceeded to step into the shower. She felt the satisfying feeling of having the warm water pour over her body. She was in the shower for about 15 minutes, trying her hardest to clean off every bit of mud.

Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and proceeded to to dry off with a towel. Amy then wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to the mirror to brush her hair/quilts. After she was done brushing her hair she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a long and deep breath, dissatisfied with what she saw. She then proceeded to take her clothes and walk down to the laundry room. She decided to do her whites first. She threw her gloves, panties, bra, and socks into the washer. She then put her dress ontop of the washing machine and sprayed it with some chemicals.

After that she walked down the hall towards the guest room. Before she did that though she thought that she would thank Tails for what he did. Slowly she opened the door to his room and stepped in. He was currently laying on his bed listening to some music on his phone. He wasn't wearing his gloves, socks, or shoes. "Hey Tails." Said Amy as she shut the door behind her. Tails turned off his phone and took his earbuds out.

"Oh hey Amy" said tails, a bit embarrassed that she was only wearing a bath towel.

"Tails I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything." Said Amy.

"You're welcome Amy. After all, that's what friends are for." Said Tails in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, anyway good night." Said Amy as she turned around and started to reach for the doorknob.

"Good night Amy." Said Tails as he reached for his phone. Amy started to turn the doorknob but then stopped and turned around to face Tails.

"Hey Tails." Said Amy.

"Yeah." Replied Tails as he put one earbud in his right ear.

"Tails, am I ugly?" Asked Amy in a saddened voice.

The question hit Tails like a bullet. He then accidentally dropped his phone on the floor. "Amy?" Tails got up and walked over to her. "Why would you ask me something like that?" Said Tails as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Because Sonic doesn't want to be with me and I don't know why." Said Amy as she started to cry again.

Tails walked Amy to his bed and set her down. "Look Amy, maybe you and Sonic just don't have the right chemistry, or maybe he's just not wanting to date anyone at the moment." Said Tails as he sat down next to her.

"S s *sniff* so I'm not ugly?"

"No Amy. In fact your the exact opposite. Your hair is attractive, you've got beautiful emerald green eyes, and a cute little black nose to top it all off." Tails immediately blushed upon realizing what he had just said. Amy blushed as well from the young foxes response.

"You really mean that Tails?" Said Amy as she turned her head to face him.

"Well um well yeah." Said Tails nervously.

"Thank you Tails." Said Amy as she gave him a tight hug.

"No problem." Said Tails as he hugged her back.

After they were done hugging, Amy stood up "good night Tails." Said Amy as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Good night Amy." Said Tails as he went back to laying down. As Amy was walking towards the door she stopped halfway in her tracks and turned around to face Tails once again.

"Tails."

"Yes Amy."

"Tails am I just a pretty face?"

"What do you mean Amy?"

Amy started to walk closer to him. "Like do I also have a good looking body?" Amy was now standing right next to him.

"Well uh sure Amy."

"Like what? What about my body is attractive?" Tails was now starting to get really nervous from the current questions that she was asking him.

"Like well um your um ah I don't know Amy."

"So you think I have a good looking body but you can't tell me what it is that makes it look great?"

"Well um I don't know how to describe it."

"You described why you thought my face looked pretty. Why can't you tell me why my body looks attractive?"

"Well um uh I don't know." Tails was now nervous beyond reason. He really wished that she would stop asking him these questions.

"Would it help if you examine my body a little bit so that you can come up with a way to describe it.

"Well um sure Amy. But what do you mean by examine?"

Amy then took a couple of steps backwards so that way her whole body was in Tails line of sight. Slowly she grabbed the top of the towel that she was wearing. Taking a deep breath, she loosening the top of the towel and let go. Tails heart stopped for a breif moment as the towel hit the floor. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. There standing in font of him was his close friend Amy Rose completely naked. Both of them were blushing madly.

"Well Tails, what do you think?" Said Amy as she puts her hands behind her back.

"I I I Amy I I." Was all that the fox could say.

She walked a little bit closer to him. "You can touch me if you want." She said in a gentle tone.

"Um A Am can't." Stuttered Tails.

Amy completely ignored him though. She took ahold of his left hand and brought it to her right boob. Her boobs weren't that big but, that didn't really matter for Tails sake. He could feel her hardened nipple in the palm of his hand.

Slowly, she started to slide his hand down her furry stomach. The closer his hand got to her crotch, the more his heart started to beat. Tails felt a funny feeling in between his legs. Slowly he started to get a hard on, so he cross his legs to hide it. Finally she brought his hands down to her most sacred area. Tails was trembling in fear as she started to move his hand up and down the surface of her pussy.

Amy started letting out soft moans as she continued to use his hand to pleasure herself. As she continued, her moaning got louder. "Oh Tails" Amy moaned as she started to pick up the paste.

He could feel her womanhood getting hotter as her vaginal juices began to soak his hand. Soon, she stopped. She was panting and sweating as she let go of his hand. Tails hand was completely soaked with Amy's vaginal juices. Tails just laid there, having no idea what he should do. Suddenly Amy put her right hand on Tails fluffy chest. Slowly she started to move her hand down lower, and lower, and lower. Tails getting more and more scared as her hand went lower down his body. She got down to his crossed legs.

"A A Amy!" Stuttered Tails.

"What's wrong Tails, do you have something to hide? You've already seen all of me. So why can't I see all of you?" Said Amy as she put her hands on his legs and pulled them apart, revealing his erection to the world.

Amy gasped upon looking at it. In the past she would get off by using a blue dildo that she would pretend was Sonic. But Amy noticed something different about Tails's erection. It was bigger! In both length and in width, it was a sight to behold for the pink hedgehog. Slowly she moved her right hand down to the base of his cock and gripped it. Tails let out a light grunt as her felt her hand wrap around the base of his length.

Slowly she moved her grip up to the tip, before bringing it back down to the base. Tails let out a light moan. She started jerking him off a little bit faster, earning more moans from him as she sped up. Tails had never masurbated before in his life. The pleasure that Amy was giving him felt absolutely amazing. Precum started to leak out of the top of his dick. Amy coated her hand in it and continued to jerk him off, making his dick slicker and easier to jerk off.

"Amy! Amy" Tails moaned.

He was getting closer and closer to his orgazm. Just as he was at the peak of pleasure and moments away from his orgazm, she let go. Tails was panting from the pleasure that he had just received. Amy then climbed up on the bed and got ontop of him. She sat down on his lap. Tails moaned as he felt his length clenched between her butt cheeks. Amy lenged forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled her body tightly against his.

Amy's furry body was still a bit damp from her shower earlier. Her hardened nipples pressed firmly against his chest. Slowly she moved her face to his and locked lips with him. Tails eyes shot open as Amy started to kiss him. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Here was one of his closest friends naked, ontop of him, and kissing him. Amy slowly parted her lips from his. They were both breathing heavily. Amy stared into his light blue eyes and Tails stared into her emerald green eyes.

Amy sat up straight and grabbed ahold of his member. Positioning it at her vaginal entrance, she looked down at Tails one last time. Tails was scared and completely frozen in place. Amy inserted the head of his penis inside of her vagina before she slowly started to slide down his length. They both let out loud moans as they become one. Amy was so tight, almost too tight for him to bear. Tails was so big that Amy had trouble sliding down. Tails was tightly clenching the bedsheets and Amy was tightly holding onto his shoulders.

Finally the tip of Tails's penis hit the back of her vagina. They were both breathing frantically. Their faces were completely red and small beds of sweat started to form on their bodies. Slowly she pulled about halfway off of him, before she came slamming down on him. They both moaned loudly from the pleasure. She continued to thrust up and down on him. Both of them moaning louder with each thrust. Every time she came down on him, it made a loud smacking sound. Tails instincts started to take over. He took his hands and grabbed tightly to Amy's round pink butt. He then started to thrust up into her, increasing their pleasure.

"Oh Soni... I mean Tails" said Amy correcting herself.

The bed springs were squeaking loudly and violently. The room was filled with moans from the two of them. They both increased their speed as the they felt their pleasure started to come to a peak. The two mammals felt pleasure that they had never felt before. The two of them wished that they could go on forever but, all great things must "cum" to an end at some point.

"Amy, I I I feel like. Ahh, I feel like I'm about to. Oh burst." Tails screamed out.

"Me umf. Me too. Ahh Tails." Shouted Amy.

The two sped up once again. The tip of Tails penis slammed violently against her back wall. Amy's walls started to close tightly against Tails's length. Finally, they just couldn't hold it back anymore. Amy slammed down one last time onto him, slamming Tails's dick against her cervix as they both let out a loud moan and came in unison. Amy's grip on Tails's shoulders tightened as she covered his cock with her juices. Tails tightly squeezed her rear as he shot rope after rope of his thick, warm fox seed directly into her womb. Once their orgazms had finally come to an end, Amy collapsed and fell forward ontop of her little fox friend.

Tails moved his hands from her rear, to her back and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. The two layed there for a bit trying to catch their breath. They could feel each other's heart beats. Amy lifted her head and made eye contact with Tails. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, until Amy lenged her head forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Slowly, the pink hedgehog pulled off of the young fox causing their combined sex juices to pour out of her womanhood and onto Tails's crotch. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped one arm and one leg around him, while he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the bedsheets over them.

"Hey Tails" said Amy softly.

"Yes Amy" Said Tails.

"Now that you have fully "examined" my body, could you tell me what you find attractive about it?"

"Well, you've got wonderful curves, nicely sized breasts, a cute little belly button, and a great shaped butt to top it all off."

"Oh Tails!" Amy said happy as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his chest fur and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Tails looked down at his pink hedgehog friend. "Good night Amy" Tails wispered before he slowly drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Miles Ahead Of Prower

**And now after a long wait.**

 **A Two Tailed Second Choice**

 **Chapter 2: Miles Ahead Of Prower**

It was early in the morning. As the sun raised high into the sky, it casted it's warm rays onto the grassy green fields. Laying on the peak of these hills was a young two tailed foxes home/workshop. Through the blinds of the window, the sun casted it's rays onto this young two tailed foxes bed. Only this young two tailed fox wasn't in the bed alone.

Tails slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a breif moment before he wiped his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Tails tried to get up but, he felt some kind of weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a familiar face. There; laying her head on his chest, the pink hedgehog know as Amy Rose. Suddenly his eyes went wide and his heart stopped for a moment as visions of what happened last night started to come back to him.

"Oh man. Last night me and Amy. Oh no. No no no no no no. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Oh man, we didn't even use any protection." Tails said as he started to panic.

Suddenly Amy started to open her eyes. Tails looked down at her to see her wiping her eyes. She looked at Tails with a groggy smile. She started snuggling her head into his chest fur.

"Mourning Tails." Said the pink hedgehog.

"Oh ah m-morning um ah Amy." Said Tails nervously.

Amy moved her head forward and gave the fox boy a quick kiss on the lips. "So Tails, about last night."

"Um, y-yes Amy."

Amy started crawling ontop of him, setting her crotch down on his. "I had a great time. You really helped me go from being completely miserable, to having one of the best moments of my life. Thank you Tails." Amy then started to kiss the young fox bellow her.

Tails felt her soft lips make contact with his. She kissed him for about a minute before she started to suck on his neck.

"L-l-look A-Amy, maybe what we did last night shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean Tails?" Said Amy now planting kisses all over his white fluffy chest.

"Well Amy. I just kinda get the feeling that you had sex with me last night because, of what happened between you and Sonic. Rather than because, you actually like me."

"Oh Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails. You can never stop thinking long enough to have a little fun in life."

Amy lifted up the bed sheets to reveal her and Tails's nude body (which is nothing new for Tails, considering the fact that he's always naked). Amy moved her hand down to his crotch and started to rub it around in circles.

"Oh, Amy." Said the aroused fox.

"See Tails, now come on let's have a little bit of fun." Said Amy.

Tails started to get a boner from Amy's rubbing. She slowly slid her head down to his crotch and gave the head of his cock a wet kiss. Tails moaned out upon contact. Amy lightly smiled, knowing he enjoyed it.

"Amy p-please. Can we just talk for a moment?"

Amy completely ignored his question and instead stuck his whole dick into her mouth.

"AMY!" Shouted Tails as the pink hedgehogs mouth wrapped around his manhood.

She used her tongue to lick around his cock in circles. He started moaning, completely forgetting everything that he was trying to ask her. He clenched tightly to the bed sheets as Amy's mouth worked it's magic on his cock.

"Ah, A-A_Amy." Moaned Tails.

She took this as note that she was doing a good job. She took her left hand and cupped his balls. She used her delicate hands to rub the foxes sensitive marbles. She could feel his balls start to tens up. She knew that he was coming close. She slid the majority of the cock out of her mouth. She focused on just sucking on the tip while, she used her tongue to lick the most sensitive part of the male penis, the base of the tip. Using her right hand to keep the cock steady, and using her left hand to massage his balls, she could soon feel his body trembling. He let out small grunts, instead of his usual moans. She knew he was about to blow.

"Am-Am-Amy, I-I, AAAHHHH!" Shouted Tails as he hit his climax.

He shot five ropes of his thick,warm, fox seed all over Amy's face. Tails face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. Amy sat up straight and looked down at her little fox friend. Tails looked up at Amy to see her face covered in his cum.

"So Tails, how was that?" Said Amy, using the bedsheets to wipe the cum off of her face.

"I-I-It was good." Said Tails.

"Just good huh. Well then, the next part is going to be great." Said Amy, crawling ontop of Tails.

"Amy, l-l-look. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you because, of your current emotional state. I should have never let last night happen Amy. I'm sorry Amy but, I can't let this go further than it already has." Said Tails nervously.

Amy just started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh Tails, overthinking everything once again." Said Amy.

"Huh?" Said Tails.

"You see Tails, I didn't do that with you last night because of emotional reasons. I did that because, I like you."

"Y-y-you like me? But, I thought that you love Sonic."

"I think you mean loved Sonic."

"Loved?"

"Yes Tails, Loved. I have always loved Sonic but, after what happened yesterday I don't think I can anymore."

"Amy, he just had some kind of burst of anger. I don't think he meant what he said and did."

Amy lenged forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well I don't really care about that anymore. I'm done with Sonic."

Tails's eyes shot open. Never in his entire life did he think those words would come out of Amy's mouth.

"Amy?" Muttered Tails.

"You see Tails, even though I've always loved Sonic, it doesn't mean that I didn't also looked at other guys. Maybe I'd think that they were cute or attractive. You were one of those guys Tails."

"Me?!"

Amy rested her chin on his chin and layed her body down ontop of his. "Yes Tails, you."

Amy's words sunk into Tails's head. Did she really mean it? Was she really attracted to him? The questions continued to linger on in the foxes head. He could feel Amy's warm, nude body lying ontop of him. Her breasts were pushed firmly against his chest and her pussy was up against his cock.

"Amy, you really think that?" Asked Tails.

"Yes Tails I've always found you kinda cute. Sonic has always been my first choice but, you I've always considered to be my second choice. My two tailed second choice, to be exact." Said Amy.

"Amy, how long have you thought this?"

"About as long as I've known you. So what do you say Tails? Do you want to give me a chance? A chance for you and me to be more than just friends."

Tails mind went into a buzz. He couldn't believe what Amy was saying.

"More than friends?" Said Tails.

"Yes Tails, more than friends. What I'm trying to say is. Tails, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tails was stunned by the question. Did Amy of all people just ask that question to someone other than Sonic?

"Amy, I-I don't know." Said Tails.

"Maybe this might convince you." Amy locked lips with the young fox.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled her nude body tightly against his. The kiss felt warm, passionate, and inviting. She slid her tongue into his mouth. Tails eyes slowly closed as he felt her tongue lick circles around his tongue. Amy broke the kiss. The two of them were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"So Tails, what do you say?" Asked Amy.

"S-sure Amy. I'd l-l-love to be your boyfriend." Said Tails nervously.

She slowly lifted her lower body up and used her left hand to reach behind her to grab Tails's member. She moved it, positioning it at her vaginal entrance. Tails could feel an intense heat coming from in between her legs, as well as some of her juices dripping onto his dick.

"Amy, last night when we did it, we didn't have any protection. Is it really such a good idea to do it again without protection?"

"Ha ha ha. Tails, you didn't think I would have sex with you and not have any form of protection? Did you?" Replied Amy.

"Uuuummmm."

"Tails, I'm on birth control silly. I've been on it for years, waiting for Sonic to do me. So we can have some more fun."

Amy started to slide down the foxes cock. Both let out a moan as they were connected as one.

"Am..." Tails tried to say before Amy started to once again, aggressively make out with him.

She started to thrust her hips up and down on his manhood. Tails felt more pleasure than he felt last night. Something about how Amy told him how she really felt about it, made him feel more pleasurable. Her tight walls clenched tightly around his length. Her thrusts were slow but, powerful. This time when she stuck her tongue into his mouth, he stuck his into hers as well. He put his right hand on the back of her head and his left hand on her back, just above her ass.

Every time she came down on his dick, their crotches slammed together, creating a smacking sound. The tip of his dick repeatedly hit her cervix, giving them both intense pleasure. They could both feel each other moaning into each other's mouths. Amy started to speed up her thrusts and Tails started to thrust up wards into her. Their pleasure hit its climax, they didn't know how much longer they could last. Amy's vaginal walls started to close tightly around Tails's member. With a couple more thrusts, Tails practically screamed into Amy's mouth as he came hard inside her. Amy felt the warm fox cum flow into her.

Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore, as she hit her orgazm, spraying her lovely female juices all over Tails's cock. The two pulled their lips apart from one another; causing a trail of saliva to drop onto Tails's chin, as they both screamed in pleasure. Amy layed there ontop of Tails for a little bit so they could both catch their breath. Eventually, Amy got up and pulled off of him, causing what sounded like a suction cup noise. Amy then layed down next to him. They layed there starring at the ceiling for a little bit before Amy broke the silence.

"Well Tails that was amazing." Said Amy.

"Y-yeh." Replied Tails.

Amy then sat up. "Well Tails, you don't mind me using your shower down the hall again do you?" Asked Amy.

"Um no Amy. Of course not. I'll be using my bedroom bathroom in the meantime anyway." Said Tails.

"Ok Tails, why don't you go ahead and hop in the shower. I'll get to the one down the hall in a bit. I just want to lay here for a bit first." Said Amy, giving him a quick kiss.

"Um, ok Amy. If you say so." Said Tails getting up and walking towards his bedrooms bathroom.

He took one last look at Amy laying down on his bed naked before, opening his bathroom door, walking in, and shutting it back behind him. Amy looked over to make sure that Tails had shut his door. She then smiled mischievously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Amy laughed evilly. "Oh man, I can't believe he fell for that. Tails, I've always found you kinda cute. Oh, you were always my second choice Tails. Tails, will you be my boyfriend. Wow, for a genius, he sure is gullible. Man, and I thought Kuckles was easily fooled. Ha ha ha ha ha. This is my best plan yet to get Sonic to fall for me. Sleep with his best friend to make him jealous. Why didn't I think of something like this before? It was right in my face this whole time. Sonic will be begging me for action before I know it. He likes me, I know he likes me. We were meant for one another. I just need to use Tails for a good amount of time. Heck I can use that fox to practice sex before, I move onto Sonic. That way I don't seem like an amateur when I get with him. For now though, I think I'll have some fun with Tails."

Amy crawled out of the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Amy then walked down to the laundry room. She took her bra, panties, gloves, and socks out and put them in the dryer. After that, she put her red dress into the washer and proceeded to turn it on. She then got a naughty idea. Rather than going to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower, she decided to go to Tails's bedroom shower. She sneakily opened the door and shut it back.

* * *

Tails was in the shower. He loves the feeling of warm water flowing through his fur. He suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. Tails heart stopped for a breif moment, until he realized who it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Said a familiar voice.

"Amy, I thought you were going to take a shower in the other bathroom down the hall." Said Tails.

"I was but, then I thought it would be more fun to take it with you." Said Amy as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

Tails didn't really have a reason to say no. They spent the next couple of minutes cleaning themselves, even cleaning each other.

* * *

After their shower, Tails went to start making breakfast while Amy went to the laundry room. Amy opened the dryer and proceeded to take out her bra, panties, gloves, and socks. She took off her towel and threw it into the washer and took her red dress out and put it into the dryer. She started to put on her bra, panties, gloves, and socks. She then began washing her boots by hand. She made sure to get every spec mud off. After she was done with that she set them down on the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Once out there she saw Tails placing the cliché egg and bacon breakfast down on the table.

"Oh, hey there Amy. I made breakfast." Said Tails.

"Thanks Tails." Said Amy giving her new "boyfriend" a quick kiss on the lips.

Tails sat down at the table and Amy soon followed. Tails watched his girlfriend; who was only wearing her bra and panties, eating her eggs. After the two of them were done eating, Tails got up and washed the dishes. Amy still had some time left before, her dress was done drying. It wasn't long before Amy dragged Tails onto his couch to start a make out session. Amy was ontop of him, being the dominant one as usual.

"Tails, mmmmm, how about later mmmmmm we do mmmmmm something." Said Amy while making out with him.

"Mmmmm like what?" Tails responded.

"We could go mmmmm see a movie mmmmm." Tails couldn't disagree.

He thought that seeing a movie with his new girlfriend would be nice. So of course, he agreed to go. After their make out session, Amy took her red dress out of the dryer and put it on.

"Ok Tails, I've gotta go to my house and pick up some more things. I'll meet you at the theater at 1:00, ok." Said Amy.

"Sure thing Amy, see you then." Said Tails as Amy walked out the front door.

As Amy walked away from his house, he sighed in delight. Amy walked a good distance away from his home.

"This is just too easy. Tails actually thinks I like him. Now the next time I see Sonic, I can give him the ultimate jealousy treatment. He'll be head over heels for me in no time." Said Amy to herself.

* * *

Amy was walking to her house. It was then that she saw someone on her porch knocking on her front door. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. The one that even after what happened yesterday, she still had feelings for him. She slowly walked up behind him.

"Sonic." Said Amy.

Sonic quickly turned around to see Amy standing there.

"Oh um uh, there you are Amy. Look I've got something I have to tell you." Said Sonic.

Amy crossed her arms and pretended to be angry. "And what would that be?"

"Amy I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Look I was just in a bad mood and when I ran into that tree I got even more angry. I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you Amy. Look Amy, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Said Sonic Sorrily.

"Oh Sonic, of course I forgive you." Said Amy, giving her favorite blue hero a hug.

"Thanks Amy. I may not like you as anything more than a friend but, you still are one of my closest friends." Said Sonic hugging back.

Amy got a little angered by hearing that. "Thanks Sonic. Oh and I've got something to tell you." Said Amy.

"Yes Amy, what is it?" Asked Sonic.

Amy moved her mouth really close to Sonic's ear. "I fucked Tails." Whispered Amy.

Sonic's eyes shot wide open. She stopped hugging Sonic, turned around, opened her front door, walked in, and turned back around.

"Good bye Sonic." Said Amy before shutting her front door, leaving Sonic frozen in place on her front porch.

Once the door was closed she smiled evilly. "Jackpot. This is the best plan I've ever come up with. Soon Sonic will be mine." Said Amy before, she started to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Tails Learns The Truth

**Sorry for the long wait folks. I've got a busy life :(**

 **A Two Tailed Second Choice**

 **Chapter 3: Tails Learns The Truth**

"Oh yeah Tails. That's it, just a little more. I'm so close." Said Amy.

"Me too Amy." Replied Tails.

Tails was finally being the one on top for once. Amy was laying on her back with her legs spread wide for her "lover". Tails was thrusting his length in and out of her with all his might. His hands were gripped tightly to her shoulders. Both of their orgazms were approaching. They felt like they were about to explode any minute. Amy wrapped both her legs and arms tightly around him. Tails sped up his thrusts once more. They finally just couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaahhhhh!" They screamed in unison as they hit their orgazms.

Tails fell forward, and rested there for a moment. Amy grabbed Tails cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. The two of them have been dating for 3 weeks now. Tails was still completely oblivious to Amy's plan. He was actually convinced that Amy liked him. Amy had certainly been getting a lot of sexual practice in. Of course they haven't just been having sex the whole time. They've also been going on plenty of dates together, particularly in locations were Sonic commonly was to try and make him jealous. Tails and Amy broke their kiss and looked eachother in the eyes.

"Well Tails, that was certainly one of our best." Said Amy.

"Thanks Amy." Said Tails with a smile.

Tails then got up and pulled out of Amy. He layed down to the left of her. She pulled the blanket up over them, then rested her head on his chest. He tilted his head to the side, rubbing his cheek against her head.

"Amy, can I tell you something?" Asked the yellow fox.

"Sure thing Tails. What is it?" Replied the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, I know that we have only been dating for a couple of weeks. Even though it has been a really short time, I have still enjoyed every bit of it. Amy, you really are a special person to me, and I'm happy to be with you."

"wow, um, uh thanks Tails."

Amy was somewhat speechless by his words. The words that had just came out of his mouth, gave her somewhat of a soft feeling in her heart.

"Don't mention it Amy." Said Tails as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Tails." Said Amy.

"Yes Amy."

"I have to use the bathroom real quick."

"That's alright Amy, I'll go down stairs and start making breakfast."

Amy gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek, before she crawled out of the bed. Tails stared at her bare ass as she walked to the bathroom. Tails thought he was the luckiest fox on the planet. Tails got up and walked downstairs to prepare their breakfast. Once Amy was inside the bathroom she sighed to herself, as she took out a pregnancy test that she had hidden in the medicine cabinet.

"Only one way to find out." Said Amy to herself.

She took off the plastic wrap over the pregnancy tester, and sat down on the toilet with her legs spread. She held the tester under her as she began to urinate.

* * *

Tails was in the kitchen cooking some pancakes. As he was flipping the flapjacks and whistling to himself, he heard his front door slowly open. He turned his head over to the direction of the noise, and saw Sonic enter his home.

"Oh hey Sonic, long time no see." Said Tails.

"Look Tails, we need to talk." Said Sonic sincerely.

"Sure thing Sonic, you want any pancakes?"

"No thanks Tails. Look we've gotta talk about you and Amy."

"Oh yeah Sonic, things have been going good. We've been officially dating for 3 weeks now. I've gotta say, I really like her."

"Look Tails, that's not what I meant."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"Tails, I think she's just using you to make me jealous."

Tails expression changed from a happy one, to an annoyed one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the annoyed fox.

"Look, don't you think it's a little bit odd that whenever you two go on a date, it's conveniently in the exact same place I just so happen to be."

"Just odd coincidences, nothing more."

"Look buddy, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Look out for me? You know Sonic, I think you're the one who's jealous, not Amy."

"What?"

"Yeah, and don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to her that one day. How you pushed her into the mud. Maybe if you'd spent less time running away from her, and more time actually talking to her, you would find out what a great person she is."

"Look, Tails..."

"Sonic I think you should just go."

"Tails..."

"Just go Sonic."

"Tai..."

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY! If you can't accept me and Amy being together, then I guess I can't accept you and I being friends anymore.

"TAILS, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME THEN, LEAVE!"

"You know what Tails, fine I'll leave. But when something happens, don't come crying to me."

With that, Sonic proceeded to leave, slamming the door shut. Tails angrily went back to making breakfast, while simultaneously cursing under his breath.

* * *

Back in the upstairs bathroom, Amy was just finishing her pregnancy test. She slowly brought the tester out from under her. She had her thumb covering the screen. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Please be a minus sign, please be a minus sign, oh please, oh please be a minus sign." Said Amy.

She slowly slid her thumb away from the screen, feeling a single tear leave her left eye. The screen read a plus. She felt a couple more tears exit her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. This early in her life, she was carrying a child. The worst part was, it wasn't even Sonic's child she was carrying.

"I guess that's why it's called birth control and not birth prevention." Said the saddened hedgehog.

"Amy, breakfast is ready." Shouted Tails from downstairs.

The pink hedgehog sighed to herself, as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Slowly, she put on a bath towel and exited from the bathroom. She proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Tails.

"Hey there Amy, breakfast is on the table." Said the yellow fox.

"Th-thanks Tails." Said the pink hedgehog.

"Is something the matter, Amy?"

"N-No Tails, not at all."

Amy just ate her breakfast. She didn't bother Talking to Tails all that much.

"Amy, if you're not feeling well, we can go see that movie another time." Said Tails worryingly.

"No, it's fine Tails. I feel fine, we can still go to see that movie." Replied Amy.

Tails and Amy had been planning on seeing this movie for a whole week. The movie was a romantic comedy, called "Nerd Love". A simple movie about two nerds falling in love, going through many misadventures in the process. All the reviews for the movie were very positive.

"Ok Amy, if you say so." Said Tails.

* * *

Sonic was in the middle of the forest pasting back and forth.

"What's taking her so long? She should have been here by now." Said the annoyed hedgehog.

"Looking for someone?" Said a sly and seductive female voice.

Sonic looked into the tree tops, to see Rouge the bat sitting on a tree branch.

"Rouge, how long have you been up there?" Asked Sonic.

"A good amount of time." Said Rouge, jumping out of the tree, landing on the solid ground.

"So are you agreeing to help me or not?"

"That depends, you've got my jewels, right?"

Sonic took out a bag and threw it in Rouge's direction. She caught it and opened it.

"Everything I asked for appears to be here. Ok hedgehog, you've got yourself a date. Well, a fake date anyway." Said the bat.

"That's fine with me. It should be enough to expose Amy." Said Sonic clenching his first.

* * *

Tails was waiting in line to get their tickets.

"Two tickets for Nerd Love please." Said Tails to the man in the ticket booth.

The man handed him two tickets. Just as Tails was about to turn around, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there buddy." Said the familiar voice.

The young fox turned around to see Sonic there, waving at him. Tails started to form a somewhat angry expression on his face.

"What do you want Sonic?" Said the angered fox.

"Easy buddy, easy. Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning. I'm just here on a date with someone." Said Sonic.

"Date?" Said the confused fox.

"Oh big blue, there you are." Said yet another familiar voice.

Tails turned his head to the left to see none other than Rouge the Bat, walk up to Sonic and hold his hand. Tails just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"You and Rouge?" Questioned Tails.

"That's right fox boy, me and Sonic here decided to hook up." Said Rouge.

"I told Rouge that you and Amy were going to see that new Nerd Love movie. So we figured, why not make it a double date? Also, I kinda wanted to apologize to you for what happened this morning." Said the blue hedgehog.

"Well um, ok then I guess. Thank you Sonic." Said Tails, still confused about Sonic and Rouge being together.

"Hey Sonic hun, I'm going to go use the ladies room real quick. Be right back." The sexy bat gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek, before she walked in the direction of the ladies room.

Tails just stood there scratching the back of his head, still trying to process what just happened.

"So, you and Rouge huh?" Said Tails.

"Yeah, she's actually a lot nicer once you get to know her." Said Sonic.

"I guess so."

"Look Tails, you're not still mad about this morning. Are you?"

"No Sonic I'm fine."

"Cool, so you won't mind me and Rouge turning this into a double date, would you?"

"If it's ok with Amy, it's ok with me. I'll ask her when she comes back from getting the popcorn."

Just as they were finishing up their conversation, Amy walked up to Tails.

"Hey Tails, I've got the popcorn." Said Amy nonchalantly.

The pink hedgehog then turned her head to see the one she loved, Sonic.

"Sonic!?" Said Amy not expecting to see him there.

She quickly grabbed Tails and pulled him into a kiss, trying her best to make Sonic jealous. As she was kissing her "boyfriend", Rouge the bat came back from the restroom. Just as Amy finished her kiss, she pulled away. As she looked back to Sonic, she saw Rouge standing next to him.

"Rouge?" Said Amy, surprised to see the bat girl.

"Hey there pinky." Said the seductive bat.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Question the pink hedgehog.

"Rouge and me are going on a little date together." Said Sonic, grabbing Rouge's hand.

"D-Date!" Said Amy.

"Yeah Amy, they were wondering if they could turn this into a double. Is that alright with you Amy." Said Tails.

"W-W-What?!" Said Amy.

"It's not a big deal Amy. I'm glad that you and Tails are happily together. Thank you so much Amy for not going after me anymore, and giving Tails a chance. Now me and Rouge can maybe find something special like the two of you have." Said Sonic before pulling Rouge in for a kiss.

Amy began to cry, seeing the one she loved kissing Rouge. She dropped the popcorn on the floor as several tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and quickly ran out the front of the theater.

"Amy?!" Said Tails, before he ran after her.

Sonic and Rouge broke their kiss.

"Nice acting Rouge." Said Sonic.

"Thanks blue. Now what about those two?" Said Rouge.

"Well if anything, Tails might find out the truth. I do feel really bad about him but, it's best that he finds out the truth now."

"Anyway, I've got my jewels. That's all that I honestly care about. See yah around blue."

"Later Rouge."

* * *

Amy ran out to an alleyway. She started kicking a trash can as she cried to herself. Eventually, Tails caught up to her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Asked Tails, worryingly.

"JUST GO AWAY TAILS!" Shouted Amy.

"Come on Amy just tell me what's wrong. Maybe..."

"JUST SHUT UP TAILS!"

"Amy look, I'm your boyfriend. If there's anything you'd like to talk abo..."

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND TAILS!"

"What? Amy, what do you mean?"

"WHAT I MEAN IS, I NEVER LIKED YOU. I WAS JUST USING YOU TO MAKE SONIC JEALOUS THE WHOLE TIME. NOW HE'S WITH ROUGE!"

"Y-Y-You used me?"

"YES YOU IDIOT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"But Amy, we made love."

"NO WE DIDN'T. WE HAD SEX, THER'S A DIFFERENCE. I JUST HAD SEX WITH YOU SO I COULD BRAG ABOUT IT TO SONIC, SO HE'D BECOME JEALOUS. WHILE AT THE SAME TIME HAVE SOME PRACTICE, BEFORE SLEEPING WITH HIM.

Tails grabbed his chest. He felt as if his heart had been stabbed. He slowly felt a tear run down his right eye.

"Amy?" Said Tails as he began to cry.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Said Amy as she pushed Tails, knocking him on the ground.

Tails slowly got up, before running away from her. Amy just went back to taking her anger out on the trash can, not having a care in the world for what she just did to Tails.

* * *

Tails opened the door to his house, slamming the door shut behind him. The poor fox stumbled over to his couch. He held his hands to his face as he began to cry his eyes out.

"She never liked me. I was just used like nothing more than garbage. I-I really liked her. She said she liked me. She was lying the whole time. Now Sonic is with Rouge and I've got nobody." Said the crying fox.

He tilted his head to the left, noticing a single knife laying on the kitchen counter. He slowly got up and walked over to it. He picked up the sharp blade with his right hand, looking at his reflection on the sharp metal. A single tear fell from his eye, onto the knife. He proceeded to hold the knifes blade to his left wrist. Slowly he slid it horizontally, screaming in pain as the metal slid across his skin. He brought the knife back to were he made the cut.

"No turning back now." Said Tails, sliding the sharp point into his wrist.

He was biting his lower lip. Taking a deep breath, he cut the vein in his wrist. He screamed in pain once more, before falling onto the floor. He started to feel light headed. The blood shot out from his wrist like a fire hose. He slowly started to black out, the lose of blood was too much for his young body. Suddenly, his front door opened.

"Tails, yah here buddy." Said Sonic, walking into his home.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he looked directly in front of him.

"TAILS!" Shouted Sonic running to his bed friend.

"S-Sonic, I," was all Tails could say before he passed out.

Sonic quickly grabbed a rag and held it to the foxes cut. He picked him up bridle style and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Sonic felt himself tear up a little.

"Please be alright Tails, please." Said the blue blur to himself.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope to get the next one out sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger Towards Amy

**And thus, the story continues. Also, I'm sorry if you read this story just for the lemons. This chapter will be entirely, lemon free. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, next chapter will be the ending.**

 **A Two Tailed Second Choice**

 **Chapter 4: Anger Towards Amy **

Tails slowly opened his bright blue eyes. He blinked a couple of times, before rubbing his eyes. He looked around, unable to recognize were he was.

"Tails." Said a familiar voice.

The young fox tilted his head to the side. While his vision was somewhat blurry, he could still make out who it was.

"Sonic?" Said the tired fox.

"It's good to see you awake buddy." Said Sonic, putting his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Sonic, were am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

Tails slowly started to regain his memory of what he did. The visions started to come back to him. The way he slit his wrist, the way he tried to take his own life. He just stared blankly at Sonic. Slowly, the blue hedgehog huged him. Tails felt his best friends arms wrap around his body.

"Tails, don't ever try to leave me like that again." Said Sonic, crying into Tails' shoulder.

Tails slowly felt tears come from his own eyes. He began hugging Sonic back. No words were spoken between the two. They just held each other in a tight embrace, letting their emotions flow out. Their brotherly bond, strong once more.

"Tails, why would you do something like that? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Asked Sonic, slowly pulling away from the hug.

"Sonic, Amy... Amy was just using me all along. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, you were right Sonic." Said the saddened fox.

"Tails, why would you resort to killing yourself? The two of you only dated for three weeks."

"You don't understand Sonic."

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic, for the longest time, I've had a thing for Amy. Long before she decided to use me."

"You liked Amy? How long?"

"Ever since I met her. I just gave up all hope being with her because, she was always chasing you. I knew that she liked you, there was no possibility of me getting together with her. That day you pushed her into that muddy puddle, then she had sex with me. It felt like a miracle. Something that I never thought would happen, happened. Then when I found out she was just using me, it was just too much to take in."

"Tails, Why didn't you ever te..."

Suddenly the door opened. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said a nurse.

"Oh, um, ok I'll be right out." Said Sonic to the nurse.

Sonic gave his friend one last hug. Slowly, letting go of him. He stared Tails straight in the eye.

"You going to be fine here tonight buddy?" Asked Sonic sincerely.

"Yeah Sonic, I'll be fine." Responded Tails.

"Later buddy."

"Bye Sonic."

Sonic left the room. He proceeded to leave the hospital. As he walked in the direction opposed to the hospital, visions of the event started to come back to him. How Tails was laying there, bleeding uncomfortably. All because, AMY.

"Amy, I'll show you what happens when you mess with my little bro." Said Sonic angrily to himself, before speeding off.

* * *

Amy was sitting down on her couch. She sat there in complete silence, thinking to herself. The whether outside was storming, as loud strikes of lightning constantly flashed. The rain drops pounding her roof gave her a somewhat shivering feeling.

"Just a couple more hours before my appointment. Oh man, what would people think of me if I walked in there? *sigh* I do know one thing, I can't skip this appointment. My future depends on it." Said Amy to herself.

The pink hedgehog's door suddenly received a loud knock. Wondering who could be at the door, she got up and walked to the door. As she opened the door, she saw Sonic standing there with a rather nasty look on his face.

"Sonic?" Said Amy.

Just as lightning struck in the distance, Sonic Punched Amy as hard as he could. His right fist solidly struck her left cheek. The pink hedgehog fell to the floor with a loud thud. A single tear fell from Amy's eye as she held her face in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Shouted Sonic as he walked into her home, slamming the door behind him.

"Sonic, oh man. I'm bleeding." Said Amy slowly standing up.

As Amy stood up right on her feet, Sonic grabbed her shoulders. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID!?" Said Sonic, throwing her into a side table.

As she hit the side table, the lamp ontop was knocked onto the floor, shattering it. Amy looked up at Sonic. As lightning struck once again, she could see the absolute anger in his eyes. She held her hands out in fear, as Sonic walked closer.

"SONIC STOP!" Said the pink hedgehog in fear.

He got down on his knees and firmly grabbed her shoulders. He stared angrily into her crying eyes. Sonic was breathing heavily as he gave her a cold stare. Her body was trembleing beneath his grasp.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AMY!" Shouted the angry blue hedgehog.

"S-S-Sonic?" Stuttered Amy.

"AMY, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU DID!?"

"I-I-I."

"WHY WOULD YOU PLAY TAILS LIKE THAT AMY!?"

"Sonic I just wanted you to like me. I tried to use Tails to make you jealous. I just want to be with you Sonic."

"AMY, TAILS TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!"

"He tried to what?"

"I SAID, HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What, I-I didn't mean to. Why would he do that? I didn't think he would. OH MAN SONIC, I'M SORRY!"

Amy put her hands over her eyes. She was completely crying her eyes out. She started curling up into a ball.

"Amy, quite crying." Said Sonic.

"B-But I can't." Said Amy.

"Well here's what you can do. Tomorrow, Tails is getting out of the hospital. You are going to personally walk to his house, and apologize to him."

"I-I can't tomorrow. I've got an appointment."

"An appointment? You almost got Tails to kill himself, and you would rather go to some appointment, rather than apologizing to him? WHAT APPOINTMENT DO YOU HAVE THAT IS SO IMPORTANT, THAT YOU WOULD RATHER GO TO IT, INSTEAD OF APOLOGIZING TO SOMEONE YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED?!"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!"

"What?"

"I said I'M PREGNANT! I-I'm pregnant."

Amy then went back to crying. Sonic's expression turned from anger, to confusion. He couldn't believe it, Tails got Amy pregnant. Then he realized what she meant by her appointment.

"So your appointment is..." Said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic, an abortion. Tomorrow I'm going to the abortion clinic to get rid of this problem." Said Amy.

"So that's it then, you're just going to abort it?"

"What other choice do I have? There's no way I'm throwing away my life, having a child this early in my life. Especially when you're not the father. Your with Rouge now anyway, it's not like it's ever going to happen now."

"Amy, I'm not with Rouge."

"What?"

"I only paid her to pretend to date me."

"Why?"

"So I could expose you, that's why. I knew you were just using Tails from the very beginning. I saw through your plan the entire time."

"Sonic, I just want to be with you."

"Amy, before I just didn't want to be in a relationship with you. Now, after everything you did, I don't even want to be friends with you."

"Sonic, what I did to Tails was bad. But, what you did to me, was just as bad."

"No Amy. What I did to you was bad, and I apologized for it. But what you did to Tails, was ten times worse."

"Sonic, I..."

"Enough Amy. Here's how it's going to work. You're going to stop by Tails' place tomorrow, before you go to your appointment. You are going to apologize to him for what you did, and you're going to tell him about the abortion."

"What? I can't tell him about that."

"Amy, it's his child too. If you're going to abort it, he has every right to know."

"O-Ok, Sonic."

"Good, I'll see myself out now. If you don't tell him, I'll be back tomorrow."

Sonic then got up and left through her front door, slamming it behind him. Amy stayed on the ground, still trembling and crying. She knew that she had to face her fear and tell Tails tomorrow.

* * *

The next day went quite nicely for Tails. Sonic checked him out of the hospital and brought him home. He knew that Tails could really use some company. Tails declined though, saying that he just needed some time alone. While Sonic would have rather stayed there for emotional support, he knew that the young fox could use some time to himself. Saying goodbye, he left Tails alone on his living room couch.

"I can't believe myself. Why would I do something so stupid. Try to take my own life. I should have known Amy didn't like me. I should have known it was too good to be true. I can't believe, just how stupid I was." Said Tails to himself.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Thinking it was Sonic, he got up to answer it. Upon opening the door, he saw a face that he certainly didn't want to see. Amy was standing there right in front of him. The girl that broke his heart and brought him to suicide, was standing right in front of him. Mixed emotions began to go through his mind.

"Hey there Tails." Said Amy calmly.

"Amy?" Said Tails lightly.

"Look Tails, I came over to apologize for everything I did. Tails I'm so sorry."

"SORRY?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!"

"Tails, please listen."

"No Amy, you listen to me. For the longest time, I have liked you. For the longest time, I wanted to be with you. I knew I never had a chance. I knew you would always love Sonic and not me. That's why when you played me like that, I was so darn gullible. But you know what Amy, I don't like you anymore. In fact, I HATE YOU!"

"Tails listen to me."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH AMY! NOTHING BUT A LITTLE PINK BITCH! HOW BOUT YOU DO ME A FAVOR, AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Amy was shocked beyond words. She'd never seen this side of him before. Tails of all people, behaving like this? She now knew the consequences of her actions.

"Tails I need to tell you something. Please just let me..." Amy tried to say.

"TELL ME SOMETHING?! WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO TELL ME?!" Shouted the angered fox.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"What?"

"I SAID, I'M PREGNANT!"

"You're pregnant? I thought you said you were on birth control."

"I am but, birth control is not 100% safe. I'm pregnant ok. I just thought you should know, before I go and abort it."

Ok fine Amy. Go get your little abortion. It would be a shame if that child ended up with a bitch of a mother, such as yourself."

"Tails look..."

"Just go ahead and go to the abortion clinic with all the other knocked up whores. It's were you belong."

Tails then slammed the door in Amy's face. She sighed deeply, taking in everything she just heard. She turned around and walked away from the foxes home, in the direction of the abortion clinic.


	5. Chapter 5: From Breakup To Makeup

**Sorry for the long wait everyon. Life got in the way.**

 **A Two Tailed Second Choice**

 **Chapter 5:From Breakup to Makeup**

Amy was standing right outside of the abortion clinic. She looked left and right, making sure that no one she knew saw her. The pink hedgehog took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly, she opened the door and walked inside. She knew she had to do this for the sake of her future. She couldn't be a mother this young.

"Here I go." Said Amy to herself, walking up to the front counter.

The pink hedgehog had butterflies in her stomach. Could she really go though with this? Was she really doing the right thing?

* * *

Tails was sitting down on his couch. He had tried to watch TV, but had too much on his mind. He just sat there, thinking to himself. Thinking about everything that has happened. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Who could that be?" Said Tails, getting up to answer the door.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by Sonic.

"Hey Tails, how are you holding up?" Asked the concerned hedgehog.

"Oh hey Sonic. I'm getting better now, I guess." Said the young fox.

"Can I come in?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure." Tails responded.

The two friends walked over to the couch and sat down. Sonic put his hand on Tails's shoulder.

"Hey Sonic. Thanks for being there for me." Said Tails, looking at his best friend.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't? Women in your life will come and go, but I'll always be thee for you. Your my little bro, I'll ALWAYS be there for you." Said Sonic with a smile.

The two of them looked at each other with a smile. Tears began to pour out of their eyes. They both embraced in a hug.

"Thanks Sonic." Said Tails, as tears began to fall from his eyes onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't ever try to leave me like that again Tails." Said Sonic, tightening the grip on his hug.

Sonic stayed with Tails for a bit. Comforting the young fox. After a while, the blue hedgehog left his friends home. Giving him one last bro hug, he walked out the front door. After Sonic left, Tails continued to sit there. All he could do was sit there, collecting his thoughts.

"How could I have been so stupid? To think Amy would like someone like me. She loves Sonic. I let my emotions take control of me, rather than my intelligence. She played me like a damn fiddle. Still though, it would have been nice if she actually did like me." Said Tails to himself.

He sat back further on the couch. Visions started coming back to him. Visions of him and Amy together. Visions of him and her holding hands. Visions of her kissing him. Visions of her nude body laying on his bed. Visions of the two of them... Suddenly, Tails heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be? Sonic?" The fox said to himself.

He got up from the couch and proceeded to walk towards the door. Tails opened the door, seeing the last person he wanted to see. Amy Rose stood clearly in front of him. His facial expression quickly turned into a look of annoyance.

"What do you want now Amy? Come back to make me feel lower, I assume." Said the angry fox.

"Look Tails, I just want to talk ok. Please, can I just come in real quick?" Said Amy.

"Talk? You want to talk? WHAT DO WE POSSIBLY HAVE TO TALK ABOUT!? I thought I would help you out when you were sad. And how do you repay me? You use me as a jealousy tool. Now how about you leave me alone."

"Tails look, you don't understand."

"Amy, I think you're the one who doesn't understand."

Just as Tails was about to slam the door shut, Amy said something that caught his attention.

"Tails, I didn't get the abortion." She said softly.

"What?" He said, halting his door slamming.

"I didn't go through with it Tails. I'm still pregnant. I'm still carrying our child."

"You didn't get the abortion?"

"No... I didn't. Is it alright if I come inside?"

"Um, sure. Come on in."

Amy walked into the boy's home. Tails shut the door behind them. The duo sat down on the couch. They sat there looking at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, until Amy broke the silence.

"Tails... I've been thinking... I've been thinking about everything that I've done to you. It was wrong... Everything I did to you, everything I made you go through, all for my selfish reasons." She said while starting to cry.

"Amy..." Tails began to say in concern.

"Tails, why? Why did you try to kill yourself? All because of a breakup from a relationship that only lasted a couple of weeks."

Tails felt tears fall from his eyes. Amy looked over at him. Both of them were crying their eyes out.

"Amy, the truth is... I've always had a crush on you... I just knew that me and you could never work out because of how much you love Sonic. That's why when we got together, it felt like a dream come true. That's why when I found out you were faking it the whole time, I was heart broken. I went to that far out of anger, without thinking." Tails said.

"Tails... I am so sorry." Amy said with sorrow.

"Amy... Are you really keeping the child?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"We get back together... This time in a real relationship. That is, if you take me back."

"Amy... I-I..."

"Tails... Miles, I know that you would have to be a complete fool to take me back. Especially after everything I did to you. I completely understand if you say no."

Tails sat there in silence for a while. He sat there for what felt like longer than it took this story to be updated.

"... Well then... I guess I'm a fool..." He finally responded.

"Tails..." Said Amy.

Tails placed a hand on Amy's hand. They both looked into each others eyes. Without saying anything, they leaned their heads forwards, and locked lips. As they were kissing, they wrapped their arms around each other. Tails laid down on his back, while Amy crawled ontop of him. The kiss continued for a couple of minutes before they parted lips.

Without saying anything, Amy lifted her dress over her head and tossed it to the side. The duo locked lips once more. Tails moved his hands down to Amy's rear, firmly grabbing it. Amy moaned into his mouth, slowly starting to rub her crotch against his. He could feel her wet juices seeping through her panties onto his crotch fur. The sensation of his once again girlfriend's grinding, caused his manhood to rise.

As Amy continued, she felt his hard dick poke against her thigh. The pink hedgehog started to rub her crotch over his hardened manhood. As she did this, Tails moved his hands up her back. Grabbing her bra strap, he uncliped it. As Amy's breasts were freed from the white fabric, Tails threw it to the side. The two of them continued kissing a bit longer, before Amy broke the kiss. They started into on another's eyes.

"How about we continue this in your room?" Said Amy.

"S-Sure, Amy." Said Tails.

Amy got off of the young fox and stood straight up. The pink hedgehog held out her hand. Tails took the hint, grabbing his girlfriends hand. She pulled him off of the couch. The two of them proceeded to walk up to Tails's room. Once inside, Amy sat on the bed, while Tails shut and locked the door. Tails turned to see her signaling him over to her with her pointer finger.

"Come on Tails. If we're going to be parents, it's best we get down to business like parents." Said Amy seductively.

"Um,y-yeah." Said Tails nervously.

The young fox crawled onto the bed. Looking at Amy, he knew what she wanted. Tails grabbed Amy's panties and slid them down her legs. Tossing them to the side, he once more locked lips with her. While they were lip locked, Tails poked her vagina lips with his erect penis. Slowly, he slid it into his girlfriends tight womanhood.

They both moaned into eachothers mouths. Their tongues wrestling with one another, licking every bit of the inside of their lovers mouth. Each thrust of the fox's mighty cock, slammed the entrance to her already impregnated womb. Tails was pleasured beyond joy. He was back together with his long time crush. He couldn't believe he was back together with her. He couldn't believe he was making love to her once more. He couldn't believe she was carrying his child.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tails increased the speed of his thrusts. His furry balls slapped her pink bum with each thrust. As much as they would of loved to continue, their climaxes were quickly approaching. Holding eachother tightly, they unlocked their lips and released loud moans. Amy squirted her orgazmic fluids all over Tails erected manhood. Tails came in unison, shooting his thick fox seed inside of the already pregnant girl below him.

Tails collapsed ontop of her, completely out of energy. The two of them tried to catch their breath. Tails gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips. They smiled at eachother as their bodies were still tightly together. Tails sat up and pulled out of her, allowing their mixed juices to pour out of Amy onto the bed. He rolled his body over and layed next to her. Tails and Amy laid there, completely exhausted. Amy cuddled up next to her once again fox boyfriend. She rested her head on his fluffy white chest. Tails wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. The two pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

"So... I guess we're really going to have a child. At such a young age too." said Tails.

"Yeah, but I think we can manage... Together after all." said Amy.

"I guess, but do you really think we're ready?"

"I think so. I just don't know what Sonic is going to think of us getting back together."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. I'll convince him one way or another that everything is fine."

Tails felt his eyes get heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The two tailed fox slepped soundly with a bright smile on his face. Amy looked at the sleeping fox. As she snuggled into his fluffy chest fur, an evil smile appeared on her face.

"I can't believe he fell for that a second time. Sleep tight you gullible little fox. Soon, Sonic will be mine. This time, It's going to work." Said Amy, laughing evilly to herself.

With that, the manipulative pink hedgehog closed her eyes. She knew that she had successfully fooled the gullible fox once more. She couldn't wait for the next day. She kew her plan had to work this time. She couldn't wait to finally be with Sonic. In order for it to work though, she'd need her little two tailed second choice.

-The End

* * *

 **Sorry this story took so long to finis. A combination of personal stuff in my own life and me just trying to figure out how to end this story, caused this story to be delayed longer than it needed. I'm probably going to stick with oneshots when it comes to lemons from now on.**


End file.
